Partner of the Terminator
by Spawn of Lucifer
Summary: After watching his girlfriends sister drown and his father sacrifice his life so that he could live Oliver Queen gets a hard dose of reality in that life is not all fun and games. After washing up on the shores of Lian Yu and bearing his fathers body Oliver vows to himself the will do almost anything to survive. The M rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers of I greet you today for the first time ever!**

**OK now that that is out of the way I just want to let you know that this is my first time writing a fan fic so please don't leave me battered and broken after the first chapter as I'm pretty sure that there will be some very bad chapters.**

**I am very welcoming of constructive criticism (Flames and flamers WILL be ignored) and will try to adapt any advice that I feel will help with the story.**

**A word of warning though, I am very meticulous about my work and won't upload a chapter unless I feel that it is right so there won't be a set time scale in between updates so sorry in advance. (P.S. if I don't update with in two months please start pestering me to get the next chapter done as I myself hate waiting a long amount of time for updates to appearer)**

**Now that that's all said and done this will only be a summery of my idea just to test the water so to speak as I don't want to be wasting both your and my time with something that a lot of people don't like.**

In this fan fic Oliver will still start out just as squeamish and skittish as the canon he will force himself past it a lot faster in order to survive. He will also put a hell of a lot more effort into his training with Slade Wilson.

The time frame will be different as I want to develop the change that Oliver goes through from when he washes up to when he meets Slade.

The relationship that Oliver and Slade have will evolve as they spend time building up trust and training. (P.S. This WILL NOT, I repeat, _WILL NOT _be a Yaoi, slash, M/M fan fic)

The gap from when Oliver first finds Slade to when then assault the airstrip will be at least two months as Slade will be more focused on them both surviving the assault than a quick way of Lian Yu.

**Soooooooooo that was my idea.**

**Please leave a review or ten to tell me what you all think.**

**P.S. any and all flames will be tossed into hell to fuel its raging inferno and used to torture the dead shit stains of the world.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*sounds of me chocking on my own spit* Goddamit still can't do an evil laugh without nearly chocking myself*sigh*well there's always next time.**


	2. Washed up with secrets

**Washed up with secrets**

**The Spawn: Hello people this is the first chapter. **

**Slade: Yeah, no shit.**

**The Spawn: Hey that's hurtful you ass hole.**

**Slade: *Stares at the Spawn* You do know that I can and will kill you if you piss me off.**

**The Spawn: *Stares at Slade* And do you know that I can and will throw you in to the pits of hell to suffer for the rest of eternity.**

**Slade: …**

**The Spawn: That's what I thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Arrow franchise. If I did Oliver wouldn't be such a winy little bitch while on Lian Yu.**

"Speech"

"_Thought/emphasis"_

"sign language"

**XXXXX**

On the rocky shores of an uncharted island a life-raft is seen washing up on the shore. In the raft there are two people that look like they have seen better days.

One of the people looks to be in his mid fifty's with graying hair and beard and is wearing a dark blue polo shirt, an orange, fluorescent, water proof coat, water stained, knee length, brown shorts and a pair of brown loafers. This man is none other than the CEO of Queen Consolidated and billionaire Robert Queen.

The other person in the raft is Robert Queens son Oliver. Oliver looks to be in his late teens early twenties with neck length, dirty blonde hair and is wearing a black, long-sleeved, turtle neck tee-shirt, black cargo shorts and a pair of black loafers.

Both father and son were passed out from dehydration with Robert lying in the middle of the raft and Oliver leaning slightly over the edge.

As the waves lapped the side of the raft some of the spray hit Oliver waking him up. As he raised his head he caught sight of the island.

Looking at his dad he said "Dad, wake up there's land." Not getting a response he started to get up and move towards his dad.

"Dad, wake up"

Still not getting a response from his old man he started to get worried so moving next to him, he started to shake his dad while saying "hey, come on dad. Wake up!"

With a start Robert woke up and looked at his son saying in a weak voice "What is it Ollie"

"There's land not to far away" said Oliver while helping Robert to sit up right and pointing in the lands direction "See"

As Robert looked at the island he felt a spark of hope that Oliver just might be able to survive their.

Looking at his son Robert said "Come on, we need to get the raft to the island"

With that said both Oliver and Robert grabbed an oar each and started to row to the rocky beach.

**XXXXX**

After reaching the shore both Robert and Oliver started looking for a stream to drink from.

As they were making their way down the beach Robert started to think to himself _"I have to make sure that Oliver survives on this island for as long as possible __after I'm gone because I know for a fact that I__'m not going to last a week without my heart pills." _sighing he looks at Oliver with sad eyes while trying to think of a way to motivate him to survive on this island alone.

He was broke from his musings when he heard Oliver calling him.

"Hey dad, I found a stream over here and the water looks clean."

Moving to where Ollie was standing he looked at the stream and joked "Nice fined son. Now where's the hot waitress so that I can tip her"

Laughing weakly Oliver joked back "I don't know, let me look for her."

After they had both drunk their fill they started to move back to the raft not knowing that they were being watched by a man in a hood with a bow in one hand and a quiver on his back.

**XXXXX**

As night fell Robert and Oliver were sitting by a fire that they had managed to start.

As they sat in silence Robert started to think about his heart condition while looking at Oliver _"If I had enough heart pills to at-least last me a week I'd be able to prepare Ollie for my death but as it stands I may not live past __the next two days__. I don't want to die of a heart attack. I want to end it on my own terms and my death may be the push that Oliver needs to survive this island._

"_Seeing as I'm going to die I may as well confess to him about the undertaking." _Pulling out a small brown book Robert stares at it for a moment before putting it back in his pocket while sighing to himself. He lies back and falls asleep.

**XXXXX**

The next day Oliver wakes up to his father shaking him. He looks up in question at his dad and asks "What is it"

Robert looks at his son with a serious expression and says "I need to tell you something important"

Seeing his fathers expression he sits up and asks "What's wrong"

Sighing Robert says "There are some things about me and your mother that you don't know. Some things that we never wanted you or your sister to find out about but seeing as we are stuck here I may as well come clean so until I finish my explanation I don't want you to interrupt me please."

Looking at his father in suspicion Oliver agreed.

Hearing that his son had agreed to not interrupt Robert started to talk.

"For the past year me, your mother and some other rich and powerful people have been working together with the sole purpose of destabilizing and destroy the Glades back in Starling city.

"The reason for this is because Malcolm Merlyn wants revenge for his wife that was killed in the Glades but when _Merlyn_" Robert said the name with as much venom as he could "was "recruiting" all of use to the undertaking he had said that it was so that we could make the Glades a better, safer place for everyone.

"Once we started doing illegal things to make people move out of the Glades so that we could knock down the old and build a safer place for everyone _Merlyn_ gathered the evidence of what we had done and used it as blackmail.

"Some of the people in the group tried to go against _Merlyn _but he killed them as an example to the rest of use. It was work with him or die. Me and your mother wanted nothing to do with this but we had you and Thea to think of so we did as _Merlyn_ ordered."

Looking his son in the eye Robert said "But Oliver, don't think that all of the people there were unwilling to do what _Merlyn_ want. The ones that followed were all greedy sociopaths that

only care about making more money."

Robert closed his eyes and sighed "After all the things that Malcolm made me and your mother do I couldn't take the guilt any more so I started to gather evidence, that Malcolm had blackmailed and threatened to kill us, in secret but seeing as we are stranded on this island I didn't hide my digging as well as I thought."

Through out Roberts confession he had watched Oliver's face and seen the different expressions play over it. These ranged from surprise and shock to anger and disgust.

When his father had finished his confession Oliver asked with an angry expression "So are you telling me that you and mom have been forced to be apart of this "undertaking", as _Malcolm_ has so eloquently put it, to destroy the Glades under the pain of fucking death"

"That more or less sums it up" said the Queen family patriarch as he remembered about the book "Oh and before I forget" Robert passed the book to his son "This book has all the names of all the people that are apart of the undertaking in invisible ink. The names that have been underlined are the greedy bastards that went along willingly with _Merlyn_"

Taking the book from his father Oliver looks at him with determination in his eyes "When we get of this island we are going to free are family from under that bastard _Malcolm_"

Robert closed his eyes sadly _"Not we, you"_

**XXXXX**

Later that day Robert and Oliver were taking stock of what supplies they had left. They had three first aid kit, two hunting knives, six bottles that they fill at the stream and twenty ration bars that would last them about two weeks if they only ate two a day.

After taking stock Robert looked at his son and decided that it was time to go. Taking out his .44 magnum and making sure that there was only one round left he put it away again as he turned to his son and said "Hey son"

Turning to look at his dad Oliver said "yeah, what is it"

"I'm not going to make it of this island"

This shocked Oliver "What! Why"

With a sad look in his eyes Robert explained "Two years ago I was diagnosed with a heart problem that I have to take medication for to increase the chances of me not having a heart attack and the pills that I need went down with the Queens Gambit so I probably won't survive to the end of the week" looking in his sons eyes hoping that he will understand "I don't want to die from a heart attack on this island, I want to end it on my own terms" pulling out the magnum and showed it to Oliver.

With a sad but resigned look Oliver said "I understand dad"

Putting the barrel to his head Robert looked at his son and said "I want you to survive, no matter what. If you don't want to do it but you have to then do it but don't turn into a monster son. _Never _turn into a monster. OK"

With his piece said Robert pulled the trigger.

Oliver watched as his father shoot himself in the head and the blood, bone and brain matter splattered over the rocks on the shore vowing to himself that he would do what ever it took to survive.

Even kill.

**The Spawn: So that was the first chapter of my first fan fic... what did you think**

**Robert: At least I got a chapter more or less based on me**

**Slade: You fucking bastard Spawn you didn't give me any screen time**

**The Spawn: Oh quit your whining Slade you know that you won't be showing up until later in this fic**

**Slade: You better give me a fucking badass intro**

**The Spawn: Oh I will, I willingly**

**Please review this chapter with what you think and please PM me if you have any tips for my writing style**

**So until next time**

**Ja ne**


End file.
